


Lights Out

by Sammy_Wxnchester



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Wxnchester/pseuds/Sammy_Wxnchester
Summary: That's when it hit me, as I dropped my phone, those creatures were Sam and Dean.





	1. Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first story that I'm posting, so please don't be too harsh. Thx :) 
> 
> P.S. This is in the perspective of me, or you. However you want to perceive it.

I'm standing in the darkness, and I feel something wet dripping down my leg. I reach down to touch it, it's sticky. I find some light and I can finally look at whatever this stick substance is, it's blood. I know it's not mine, because I'm not hurt, does that mean there's someone else in this room of darkness with me? I turn around to see a pair of eyes look at me...I'm definitely not alone.

I think to myself, "What can I do now!"As I slowly but surely creep away from the creature there. "I know, the Winchesters!" I think to myself. I swiftly take out my phone, and I call Sam and Dean's house, or should I say, bunker's phone.

As the phone starts ringing a small dim turns on in the corner that you were just in, and I hear the voice of someone, no? Two people. "Don't worry," they say,"We're always with you." Those words are supposed to be comforting, but coming out these stranger's mouths it sounds unsettling, who were these strange men! And why aren't Sam and Dean answering my calls!? That's when it hit me, as I dropped my phone, those creatures were Sam and Dean.

I freaked out! How could they be here? There's no way that could be them! The room starts to get smaller and smaller. I'm not sure if it's just my hyperactive imagination, or if it's really happening, but the fake Sam and Dean inch closer and closer as the room gets tighter and tighter. "Don't be scared," Sam says, " we're here to help you." I feel two hands grab me by my leg and I scream. 

"No! Get away!" I start kicking and hitting, but it's all useless effort. The more I struggle the tighter their grip gets. "You can't take me! I won't let you! Sam and Dean will be here any second!" I'm not sure what happens, but they stopped...the hands leg go of my legs, and I curl into a ball near the closest corner I could find. Where did they go? Are they still here? Was that really Sam and Dean? Just as I start to feel safe again. I hear that low voice again. 

"Oh sweetheart, your nightmare has just begun." All of a sudden i feel a fisted hand against my face. I fall onto the ground unable to move, my eyes closing quickly, unable to open them back up. "Lights out." The last I hear before the darkness, once again, engulfs me.

I wake up with a pounding headache, and a cool face. What happened to me, I think to myself as I try to get up. I quickly fall back onto the ground ending in another groan of pain. I try to move my arms, they're chained. Chained to what!?!

I slowly pick my body up, into a sitting position and try to take in my surroundings. Think, where am I, what was I doing before I got here, and how can I get out of this mess and go back home and lie down onto my soft bed and forget about everything that just happend, but before any of that happens, I have to get out. 

I look around. My arms are chained to the wall behind me, and I front of me there's...a bookshelf? A huge bookshelf actually. There's a giant white circle on the floor in white. What is happening! 

I look to the right and see a knife, an axe, and a gun. "If I can just find something hot to melt these chains, I can grab the gun and a knife, maybe even that axe, and I can go home." I stop moving, because I hear something...footsteps. "They're coming back!" I have nothing to defend myself if they try to hurt me again, and I'm chained to wall. They have the upper hand, and I'm defenseless

The bookshelf opens and it reveals Sam and Dean. "Thank goodness you're here! I was so scared and..." They're just staring at me, and not even sympathetically, they're looking at me...menacingly. All the memories of what happened before come flooding back to me.

I was stuck in a dark room. Sam and Dean were there, but they weren't normal. They tried to drag me somewhere, but when I said they weren't real they stopped. Then one of them hit me and I blacked out. Now I'm here sitting in front of these two people who I thought had my back. Who I thought I could trust. Who I thought could save me from anything. I now see how foolish I had been to believe that these two strangers that I met a year ago would even care about me. How could I be so stupid? I was too trusting, I didn't think of the consequences, and now I'm paying for them. I closed my eyes, waiting for whatever was going to happen to me and I waited...and I waited...and I waited...nothing happened.

I wanted to open my eyes and see what they're doing. What if they're getting the axe from the side, or the knife, or the gun!?! If they were to kill me, I would want it to be the a gun shot to the head. Quick and painless, but judging from what they've done before, I'm preparing for the cold knife to touch my skin. 

I start crying, I can't stop. It's rolling down my cheeks fast and heavy. I can't take this. I want to go home. This has to be a bad dream. They wouldn't do this. They can't. I don't even know them. 

The footsteps come closer and closer, and I start crying harder and harder. I wish I could stop, but I can't. I just have to accept my fate. Cold hands touch me, and something happened. Something I wasn't ready for. Something I didn't think would happen...he was hugging me.

Another pair of arms wrapped around me, sandwiching me in a warm embrace. I open my eyes and I see the same faces that were just menacing at me, that hit me and dragged me down...but they looked different. Their posture was relaxed, their eyes were soft even...wet? Were they crying? Why were they doing that? I looked up at them. 

"Sam? Dean?" I looked up at them with soft doe eyes. "Is that you?" They look back at me. 

"We're sorry for what happened to you, we'll never let it happen again." I looked at my arms, the chain were gone, I touched my face, it wasn't bloody anymore. I felt like a child being hugged by these two men that I call family, but I didn't care. It was at that moment that I realised that they had nothing to do with what had happened to me, they were innocent and they loved me.

They helped me stand up, and we walked out of the stone room that I was kept in, but when were closing the bookshelf door, I saw Sam and Dean again, the ones who had hurt me, they're still here.

It's not over yet.

The bookshelf door closed with the fake Sam and Dean behind it. They might be trouble at a later date, but now I just want to feel safe, next to the real Sam and Dean.


	2. Planning My Demise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is in the perspective of you or me, however you want to perceive it.

A couple days had gone by since the incident, maybe even a couple weeks, I couldn't tell.

Ever since the day Sam and Dean took me away from that awful place I've been having nightmares. Nightmares that Sam and Dean will turn evil and finish what the other ones had done, or that the fake Sam and Dean had broken into the bunker and burst Sam and Dean so that they wouldn't be able to save me as they did before.

My schedule consisted of helping Sam and Dean's with work during the day, and constantly trying to stay awake during the night.

Sometimes either Sam or Dean would sleep with me during the night, just so that I don't die of sleep deprivation. Has that ever happened before? If it hasn't before, then I would be the first to make it happen. The times that they slept next to me, I would feel great in the morning, but then I felt bad seeing how sleepy they were, so eventually I stopped them from coming to my room, no matter how much they protested. I couldn't keep them from sleeping just because I have nightmares. 

Sometimes I get curious though. Who were those creature things, and why did they look just like Sam and Dean? I started looking through their lore books at night, it was good for me. Sam and Dean could get their sleep, and I would find some answers, since they try and pretend like nothing ever happened, probably because they don't want to dwell in the past. And believe me, I've tried to forget about what happened, I've tried to let go of the things that were haunting me at night, but I just couldn't, it just wasn't possible.

I made a list of the top three things the monsters could be.  
Shapeshifter  
Crocotta  
Ghoul

They can all look and sound like a person of their choice, they're all powerful, and all of them can definitely make you cry. Maybe I can get Sam and Dean to help. They might get mad that I'm looking into this, by myself at that, but I don't care, I need answers, whether they like it or not. 

The next day, when they're back from their hunt, a simple salt and burn, I decided to ask them about it when they were sitting down and relaxing.

"Sam, Dean, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Sam said, "come sit."

I sat down in the chair next to them. I don't know why, but I was scared to ask them, what would they say? Would they even answer? "Will you help me find the creatures that hurt me?" They both put down what they were doing and look at me.

Dean sat up straight and said to me, "Sweetheart, we've talked about this. You don't need to worry about that anymore, it's in the past." I didn't feel like arguing with the with them, so I complied.

"I'm going to be early, goodnight."  
"Goodnight," Sam said, "And make yourself a nice breakfast tomorrow, we won't be back until late."

I walked away, going to my room. Little did they know that I was making a plan. They said not to worry about it, do they even know me? Lucky for me, I have a whole day to figure it out, and I know just where to start.


	3. Real vs. Fake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is in the perspective of you or me, however you want to perceive it.

I didn't sleep at all last night, as per usual, but that gave me time to get ready. I memorised chants, I grabbed weapons, and I planned every possible way this could go. I was prepared. I had a breakfast or pancakes and eggs, yum. It reminded me of when I was younger, simpler times, but I can't think of that now. I have to be ready for what's to come.

I grabbed everything I needed. Knives, guns, and silver, whatever was there would not be getting away from me, it's going down. I walked down the stairs, through the corridor, and into the door. All that was keeping me between those creatures and myself, is this bookshelf door. I prepare myself for what will happen once the door opens. With every bit of courage I have, I opened the door.

I walk into the room, gun pointing everywhere, ready to shoot some monster with a silver bullet, but...there's no one here? I'm confused, where are the two creatures? I'm still precarious as I inch farther and farther into the room, I'm about to put my gun down, when something attacks me at my back and tackles me to the ground. It's the fake Dean. He knocks the gun out of my hand and into the corner. He pins he to the ground, back down, and I see another entity walk over to me, it's fake Sam, and he starts taking to me in a menacing, low voice.

"We're so glad you came back to us," he says as I lay there. "We were getting so bored here all alone."

He stops talking and steps down hard on my arm. I scream really loud, but he keeps digging into my arm with the heel of his shoe. It hurts so bad I'm ready to die, but I can't give up so easily, they won't win this fight.

"Now that you're here," Dean starts and he grabs my face and pulls me closer, "We can have some fun for once." He pushes my head on the concrete, it hurt so much, I know I'll have a bump there tomorrow. 

They look away from me for a second and I take that opportunity to crawl over to my gun and I take multiple shots at the two entities violently and I close my eyes.

A minute goes by, then two minutes, and I opened my eyes back up.

They're dead.

I killed them.

It turns out they were Shapeshifters, probably trying to tear me away from the only family that I had left. It doesn't matter anyways, they're dead and they're never coming back.

I try to sit back up so that I can stand, but my arm wasn't able to push me back up, it might be broken. I look down at my legs, since they were hurting as well, there's blood soaking through my jeans. I roll them up, and there's cuts from a knife all over them. When did they do that? Did I black out for a couple minutes and I just don't remember? Whatever, I just need to find a way to get upstairs, to my room, and clean up everything before Sam and Dean get back home. 

With the little strength that I have left I force myself to stand back up and walk to my room, every step causes excruciating pain. I'm halfway up the stair towards my bedroom when I hear the front door open. 

They're home. 

I run into my room as fast as I can and slam the door shut. I collapse onto the floor, and start crying, everything hurts so much.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I wake up, I'm tucked into my bed, with Sam and Dean lying next to me in bed. They know. I try to get up quietly without waking them up, alas, they were already awake.

"Morning sweetheart," Dean said. "How was your big hunt?" Sam followed up with. They must've seen that I was about to cry, as it seems I've been doing a lot lately, because they both embraced me in a giant bear hug.

"We didn't want you to get hurt," they say over and over again. "I love you two so much," I cry, and I give them both a kiss. Our relationship might go further from here, but for now, I'm just happy to be in their embrace. "We love you too," they say in unison, and I drift back to sleep.

I'm glad that I can tell who is real and who is fake. If they're fake, they'll hurt you, and won't think twice about it. If they're real, they'll always love you, no matter what you say or do.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Feel free to leave feedback on what you liked or didn't like about it, and what you think I should do better on my next one. Thanks!


End file.
